Promessa
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Uma promessa é feita em Nárnia e quebrada na Inglaterra. Ed/Su NO INCEST! Ansgt


**Título**: Promessa

**Autora**: NaylaS2

**Categoria**: Mult-books

**Classificação** PG-13

**Advertências:** Contém spoiler pro ultimo livro. Muito angst

**Capítulos:** dois

**Completa?** [ ] Sim [X] Não

**Resumo: **Uma promessa é feita em Nárnia e quebrada na Inglaterra.

**XXX**

_Nárnia - Western Woods _

- Vamos lá, Su. Você consegue fazer isso. Só mais um pouco e nós estaremos seguros. - Um rapaz moreno murmurava sem parar enquanto ajudava uma moça a se mover por entre os arbustos.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Edmund. - Ela retorquiu tentando sorrir. - Auch! - Gritou ao ter seu pé pisado pelo irmão.

- Desculpe. Está tudo tão escuro que eu não consigo ver um palmo na minha frente.

- Talvez o mesmo aconteça com os nossos perseguidores.

- Eu não estou disposto a arriscar. Vamos lá. Só mais alguns passos.

- Quantos?

- Quantos o quê?

- Quantos passos? - Ela quase gritou, tamanha a irritação.

- Alguns.

Agora ela teve que rir.

- Você pode parar com esse otimismo falso. Não sobrou ninguém que acredite nele.

- O que você quer que eu diga, Su? Que nós vamos morrer?

- Seria melhor. Pelo menos eu estaria preparada quando isso acontecer.

- Eu não vou deixar você morrer.

- Você não tem escolha nesse quesito. Se eles nos acharem e nos levarem prisioneiros...

- Eles não vão.

- Não tem como você saber disso.

- Eu sei.

- Não, não sabe.

- Um pouco de confiança nas habilidades de seu irmão seria bom, huh, Su?

- Não estou falando sobre isso. É uma possibilidade, pode acontecer e nós devemos nos preparar para ela. Analisar as nossas opções.

- Nós só temos uma opção: seguir em frente.

- Ed...

- O que você quer, Susan? O que você sugere que façamos? Que digamos os nossos adeus um ao outro agora, enquanto é tempo? - Debochou.

Os olhos de Susan se encheram de lágrimas e ela ficou feliz por Edmund não poder vê-la agora. Ela engoliu em seco.

- Eu te amo, Ed.

- Não. Não, não, não! - Ele gritou, irritado, esquecendo-se completamente por um minuto de que deveriam fazer silêncio. - Isso é ridículo e eu me recuso a fazer parte disso.

- Ed...

- Não. Nós. Vamos. Sobreviver.

- Se eles nos capturarem, ele não vão nos matar, não a princípio.

Edmund socou a árvore mais próxima e Susan correu para o lado dele, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

- Eles vão torturar um de nós para fazer o outro falar. E, pela juba do leão, Ed, se eles tocarem em um fio do seu cabelo... eu... eu vou...

- Eu morderia a minha lingua antes que você falasse alguma coisa. Eu já causei desgraça a Narnia uma vez, não posso causar de novo. - Ele encostou a testa na dela.

- Sendo assim, eu morderia a minha lingua antes que você pudesse pensar em morder a sua.

- Então... essas são as nossas opções? - Ele riu cínico. - Nós morremos se eles não nos acharem ou morremos se nos acharem?

- Eu não quero seguir em frente.

- Su...

- Você mesmo disse, Ed. Nós morreremos se continuarmos desse jeito. O castelo ainda está longe. Não vamos conseguir.

Edmund não respondeu por um minuto, apenas olhou em volta como se considerasse suas opções.

- Tem que haver uma caverna aqui por perto, Su. Nós temos que passar a noite em algum lugar.

- Ed... - Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa mais seu irmão já não estava mais a seu alcance. - Ed? ED!

- Achei uma! - Veio a resposta alguns segundos depois. - Você consegue seguir a minha voz?

- Você é um idiota.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Su? Essa foi a única coisa sensata que você disse todo o dia. - Ele respondeu brincalhão mas ela não conseguiu sorrir de volta.

- Estou chegando. - Ela exclamou ao ouvir a voz do irmão e estendeu o braço para procurá-lo. Por sorte encontrou seu ombro e o agarrou, apoiando-se nele para não cair. Mas o esforço foi em vão já que ambos caíram de joelho no chão.

- Ed? Ed! O que... ED! - Gritou ao não receber uma resposta imediata. - Ela tentou tocá-lo mais uma vez mas ele fugiu ao toque. - Você está ferido?

- Não... muito. - Ele respondeu entre os dentes, enquanto procurava engolir a dor lacerante que sentia no ombro.

- Onde? - Susan acalmou a voz, procurando confortá-lo o máximo que podia.

- No ombro.

Ela engoliu em seco mas isso não impediu que as lágrimas que ela vinha segurando desde o ataque surpresa, caíssem por suas bochechas. Ela tinha piorado tudo agarrando-o no local ferido.

- Por que você não me contou isso antes?

Ele não respondeu.

- Ed!

- Era desnecessário.

- Desnecessário? Edmund! Você poderia ter morrido.

- Não... é ruim.

- Então por que você está tremendo?

- Está frio.

- Não, não está.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Pelo quê?

A única resposta que ela conseguiu foi um soluço e Susan não teve que pensar duas vezes antes de puxá-lo para um abraço.

- Foi idiota. Eu estava distraído, eu devia... eu devia ter prestado mais atenção. Peter não...

- Você não é o Peter, Ed.

- Exatamente. - Ele murmurou, já não tentando mais esconder a dor de sua voz e o medo. - Eu não sou forte ... o suficiente pra... pra te proteger.

- Shhh... - Ela começou a acariciar o rosto do irmão com calma, secando-lhe as lágrimas que teimavam a cair uma após a outra. - Pare com isso. Superprotecionismo é uma qualidade restrita somente aos mais velhos. - Ela fracassou em abrir um sorriso.

- Talvez você devesse me deixar...

- Não, não termine essa frase! - Ela o interrompeu. - Você não pode desistir, Ed, você não pode! Você nunca desiste!

- Você é que falou que devemos considerar todas as possibilidades, Su. - Sua voz agora não passava de um sussurro.

- Não existe essa possibilidade.

- Su... por favor...

- NÃO! Você não consegue entender? Eu estou aterrorizada, Ed! E frustada, e cansada, tudo que eu quero é desistir e chorar até que aqueles malditos me encontrem! Mas eu não vou fazer isso porque você é o que me faz seguir em frente. Se eu perder você... O que você vai me restar?

- Você tem que confiar em Aslan, Su.

- Eu não sou a Lucy. - Ela rebateu.

- Nós temos sérios problemas de auto-estima. - Edmund tentou rir. - Nós devíamos arranjar ajuda.

- Oh, Ed! Tudo o que eu queria dizer é que nós vamos arranjar ajuda sim, para todos os nossos problemas e traumas de infância, quando sairmos daqui, quando voltarmos a Cair Paravel... Eu quero tanto acreditar que vamos sobreviver mas... Eu estou com tanto medo! - Ela enfiou o rosto nas mãos, soluçando.

Edmund se sentou de frente pra ela, e com uma das mãos, ergueu o rosto da irmã.

- Você não está sozinha, Su. Você nunca vai estar sozinha.

- Nós estamos sozinhos. - Ela fechou os olhos.

- Não, nós não estamos... - A voz dele adquiriu um tom surpreso. - Su! Abra os seu olhos!

- O quê? - Ela perguntou não entendendo nada mais assim obedeceu. - Oh... - Levou as duas mãos a boca. - Isso é tão lindo...

Ao redor dos dois monarcas de Nárnia, vagalumes passeavam de um lado para o outro, iluminando o local. E essa visão foi o bastante para acalmar o coração da Rainha gentil. Eles não estavam sozinhos.

- Pelo menos... nós não vamos morrer sozinhos. - Ela sussurrou para ele e Edmund riu mas sentiu-se estranhamente reconfortado pela afirmação.

- Que acha de fazer um pacto?

- Que tipo de pacto?

- Nós não vamos morrer...

- Ed, não tem como afirmar...

- Longe um do outro.

Os lábios da garota inclinaram-se para cima, formando um sorriso e ele a copiou.

- Você ainda não tem como prometer isso.

- Tenho sim.

- Não, não tem.

- Tenho. Vamos lá, Su. Aperte a minha mão para selar o acordo.

- Você não pode saber.

- Eu sei. Confie um pouco no seu irmão, vai. Eu juro pela minha coroa, Su. E se isso não for suficiente, eu juro por Aslan.

- Aslan odiaria ter o nome Dele em uma promessa tão boba.

- Apenas... aperte a minha mão, Su. - Ele pediu novamente, sua voz agora completamente séria. - Por favor.

- Certo. - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. - Eu acredito em você, na sua promessa. - Porque, pela juba do leão, como ela queria acreditar! - Apertou a mão dele e imediatamente todos os vagalumes se juntaram ao redor das duas mãos. - Olhe só pra isso! - Ela exclamou.

- Eles são as nossas testemunhas. - Edmund riu mas logo cerrou os dentes.

- Você está bem?

- Eu vou ficar, Su, eu vou ficar. - E murmurando essas palavras, ele deitou no colo da irmã. Susan começou a bagunçar-lhe - ainda mais - os cabelos levemente até ouvir a respiração do mais novo se estabilizar, indicando que ele já adormecera. Nesse momento ela pegou a cabeça dele e removeu-a de seu colo para poder deitar-se ao seu lado. Quando conseguiu se ajeitar, puxou-o de volta para ela, seus braços o abraçavam de forma protetora.

Em cima de suas cabeças os vagalumes continuavam a se mover - mas nunca se afastando muito deles - numa espécie de dança, fazendo Susan sorrir. Mas seu sorriso não durou muito, sendo logo substituído por um bocejo.

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo sono. Não estava mais com medo. Seja o que for que aconteça, ela não está sozinha.

**XXX**

_Inglaterra/Finchley_

Estava chovendo no dia do enterro. Mas Susan não se importara. Seus amigos vinham e iam desejar os seus pêsames mas ela continuou impassível, no mesmo lugar de antes. Sua maquiagem já estava toda borrada e ela culpava a chuva, porque a única coisa que molhava-lhe o rosto eram as gotas de chuva, nada além.

Todos já haviam ido embora. Nenhum amigo, nenhum primo, nenhuma mãe, nehum pai e nenhum irmão. Ela estava sozinha. completamente.

Sua mente divagou para uma promessa que Edmund fizera a muito tempo. Uma promessa quebrada.

_- Nós não vamos morrer..._

_- Ed, não tem como afirmar..._

_- Longe um do outro._

Foi um promessa estúpida. Não tinha como ele prometer isso. Acidentes acontecem. Um acidente aconteceu. Ela não conseguia se lembrar do local onde fizeram esse pacto... só das palavras...

_- Eu sei. Confie um pouco no seu irmão, vai. Eu juro pela minha coroa, Su. E se isso não for suficiente, eu juro por Aslan. _

Estúpida, uma promessa estúpida. Edmund nunca fora Rei e Aslan nunca havia existido. Um promessa idiota feita sobre coisas imaginárias. Ela devia saber melhor.

Uma outra gota escorrego por seu rosto. Só que essa era mais quente que as outras... e mais salgada. Mesmo assim, ela não se mexeu.

Estava perdida em memórias que nunca existiram.

**Continua?**

**N/A**: Então, eu devia estar estudando pra prova de cálculo, pois é... Mas eu surtei com Nárnia não sei porque e já faz tempo que eu queria escrever uma ed/su porque eu adoro a susan e como eu nem gosto do edmund... e cara, não sei porque mas meus períodos meio depressivos tendem a refletir em minhas fics aí eu só consigo fazer meus personagens preferidos sofrerem e ficarem complexidados, sorry. E sabe... uma coisa que eu sempre levo em consideração ao escrever o Ed é que ele não é o Peter e, apesar dele querer ser como o irmão (pq eu acredito que ele bem tenta), ele não consegue e é secretamente frustado por isso. Aí um belo dia eu pensei caaaara, tb não deve ser fácil ser irmã da Lucy porque a Lu é toda fofa, feliz, lindinha, meiguinha e blá enquanto que a Susan, mesmo sendo bonita e tal... pode ser muito chata com toda a praticidade dela e necessidade de ter tudo organizado =p

Ou talvez eu apenas goste de angst e veja coisas onde não tem Quem vai saber?

Tá... eu quero continuar isso porque eu sempre fiquei com pena da Susan por ter ficado pra trás... sei lá, acho que Aslan foi muito mal com ela. Tá, ela errou ao tentar esquecer Nárnia. Mas cara... coloque-se no lugar dela... ela tomou o caminho mais fácil... ( não o mais correto, claro) Quem pode julgá-la. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar tentaria fazer que nem ela e viver a minha vida na Inglaterra. Então eu acho que ela merece uma segunda chance. Querem que eu continue?

Beijos


End file.
